Duel (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D mode. If you are looking for the same mode in Pixel Gun World, see Duel (PGW). required). |max_rewards: = 5 , 25 (10 , 50 on 2x). |match_time: = 2 minutes. }} Duel is a mode added in the 11.0.0 update. It pits two players against each other until one wins by their total kills and/or score. How to Play Duel is similar to Deathmatch, however, only two players fight one another, you get to see what your opponent looks like, the amount of trophies s/he has, you can bet chests, and you can't access the Armory while fighting. The goal of the game is to get the highest amount of kills in a two-minute time limit. The player with the most kills is considered the winner, however, if you have the same number of kills, the person with the more points wins. The two players then have the option to have a rematch, find a new match, or quit. If a event is going on, the two players can bet on chests from the event. The winner will receive the chest for free. Some tips are, don't EWO (easy way out which means kill yourself) in this game mode, as you will lose a kill and 50 points. When somebody bets an expensive chest and looks like a complete noob, chances are they're trying to make you think that. When people farm for large chests, they use all the dirty tactics and tricks they can to get that sweet reward, so if you don't like to get mad or rage when they get 1 kill ahead of you and hide, don't play with them. If you are the one farming for chests, use mind tricks to make them think you're bad, like equipping ugly skins and changing your name to things people usually associate with noobs, like supercoolboy, epic gamer, mega destroyer, etc. Also, before a dual match, switch your melee weapon to something people think only noobs would have, as the opponent will see it. Also, because points decide the winner when you both have the same amount of kills, don't equip pets as they give your opponent five points, and if you're hiding they will give your position away. Duel Maps * Night Pool * Space Arena * Ghost Town * Ice Palace Trivia *The mode may be a substitute for the removal of match customization, as the number of players allowed is always set to the max amount of players. *The Armory is disabled, preventing users from changing their weapons in-game. *The maps Night Pool and Space Arena are exclusive to this gamemode. *This mode was at first exclusive to Pixel Gun (PGW) but removed due to the lack of players. *If you can still set 2 people per match in Deathmatch, then there would be no point adding this mode. *If a player quits by closing the app, or leaves the match by any other means, the timer will stop and if the player doesn't reconnect in time, the 'opponent left' message will appear, resulting in the leading player receiving no reward. **However, in the 11.2.0 update, the leading player will get the reward as usual, and when the quitting player re-enters the app, its trophies will reduce by 8, however, if the player leaves by other means (e.g. the game crashed, lost connection) they will not be penalized. **This was again changed in the 12.2.0 update, where the match just ends whenever a player leaves the match by going back into the Map Selection menu. *If a player destroys an enemy Turret, Medical Station or other buildable gadgets will be counted as a kill. **This applies to other gamemodes as well. **However, they are no longer counted as a kill in the 12.5.0 update. *If a player kills themselves, they'll lose 1 kill and a deduction of 50 points. If they lack kills, there will still be a deduction of 50 points. A number of points the player has won't fall below zero. *If the score is tied at the end, the player with the most points wins. Ties with both the number of kills and points thus ending with a stalemate. *In the 12.2.0 update, the waiting and result screen has changed, where it shows the player on left podium and the opponent on the right podium in a blurred background of the map with fog at the bottom. Both podiums show their name, their level, and the number of trophies they have. *In the 17.3.0 update, players can no longer abuse the chest system. Gallery DuelWaiting.jpeg|The former waiting screen. DuelWin.jpeg|The former result screen when the match is over. Screenshot_2017-07-06-06-44-58-178.jpeg|The current waiting screen. Screenshot_2017-07-06-06-48-29-927.jpeg|The current result screen when the match is over. Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Content in Both Games